How Scott and Stiles Happened
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: Scott and Stiles have been best friends for almost as long as they can remember. So they question is, when did it all start? The answer is in tiny little hospital room after Scott wakes up. Not that he even remembers waking up really.


Scott doesn't remember waking up in the hospital.

All he knows is that there's something over his mouth helping him to breathe because his lungs apparently hate him and when all that clicks in his head he remembers why he's _in _the hospital. He remembers a feeling like his lungs collapsing and it being really hard to breathe and his hands flailing and frantically searching for an inhaler that wasn't there and then—

Nothing actually. Well, nothing until waking up. Which he, again, doesn't remember doing.

All this flashes into his mind in the time it takes Scott to open his eyes and look around blearily. After he's done with that he focuses on the next task at hand which is figuring out who the person sitting in the chair by his cot is because that isn't his mom.

The kid has short brown hair and wide light brown eyes that are staring intently at Scott in a way that makes him shift uncomfortably.

"Um, hi?" he offers the stranger.

The boy nods at him once in swift motion that makes Scott wonder if it hurt or made him dizzy. "Hey. You okay?"

Scott sits up to the best of his abilities because his neck hurts and ends up on his elbows. "Uh, yeah. I guess so."

The kids nods again before moving to help Scott sit up better; pressing a button on the bed thing that makes the entire frame shift into something reminiscent of a chair. Scott is eternally grateful because he just woke up and is probably still on medicine so his elbows are weak and he was sure they would've given out soon.

"Thanks." He says. The kid just nods again and sits back down. It's quiet for a while and Scott is just awkwardly sitting there trying to remember who the other boy is while said boy just sits and fidgets in a way that's not necessarily uncomfortable so much as compulsory. "I'm Scott by the way."

The kid gives him this look like he thinks Scott's stupid. "Yes," he says and his tone isn't sarcastic so much as just really snarky, "I know that."

Scott's the one that nods this time. "And you are?"

"Stiles."

Scott blinks and his mind flashes to the constant and consistent sounds of _movement_ behind him as he tries to pay attention to the teacher talking.

"You sit behind me in class."

Stiles nods. "I do."

"What are you doing here?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him. "Well when people terrify me by suddenly having asthma attacks in my general vicinity I tend to want to check if they're still alive as I am not a jerk. Especially when they sit in front of me and apparently have no other friends to check up on them. Plus my mom had to come here to do some tests and I was like, 'Hey, this kid in my class had an asthma attack and I want to make sure he's not dead' and my mom's really cool so she just nods and says 'Get in'. Then we got here and I kind of met your mom and my mom said she'd come and get me from here when she was ready to go and she hasn't come yet despite me already having confirmed you are indeed alive. Not that I mind sitting around with you just….yeah."

Scott blinks about five times still trying to process the long ramble he just more or less listened to. He nods very slowly and says, "Okay."

Stiles nods back at him. It's quiet for a long time until Stiles suddenly starts rambling again and before Scott even realizes it, he and Stiles are chatting back and forth easily in a way that makes a smile appear on his face without him even realizing it.

Stiles and he are apparently the same age (8), but Stiles is older by a month or so. Stiles likes DC better than Marvel though he does appreciates both. Stiles also is not Stiles' first name but Stiles doesn't like to say his first on account of how 'utterly horrible and impossible' it is. Stiles also has ADHD apparently which kind of explains a lot.

They keep talking until Scott's mom and a pretty brunette woman walks in.

"Hi mom." Stiles says while bouncing in his seat. The woman, who is apparently his mom, comes over and pats his head with a smile that Stiles seems to have inherited.

"Hi dear, made a friend?" Her voice is sweet as her fingers drag through Stiles' short hair.

Stiles nods and says, "Yup," in a way the makes the 'p' pop. Then he looks over at Scott who is pouting at his mother's sympathetic expression because he apparently has to stay overnight because that was a really bad attack that he had and won't be released until noon the next day.

"Don't worry," Stiles tells him, "I'll bring you pizza tomorrow. Don't tell me your favourite, I'll guess."

The next day Stiles comes by with the largest pizza Scott's ever seen that literally has all the options on it and when Scott tells him that that's cheating Stiles just tells him that's it's not because he was right in a way.

Scott just rolls his eyes and when he's released they go watch Batman movies at Stiles' house.


End file.
